The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Vehicles include an engine that generates power by combusting a mixture of fuel and air in a cylinder. The fuel is supplied to the cylinder by a fuel injector. The energy and power from combustion are transmitted to a crankshaft through at least one piston. The crankshaft may have various angular positions during the injection and combustion process. Engine control systems have been developed to adjust the timing of injector operation (e.g., the start of injection) such that combustion timing can be controlled.